Currently, digital camera modules are included as a feature in a wide variety of portable electronic devices. Most portable electronic devices are becoming progressively more miniaturized over time, and digital camera modules are correspondingly becoming smaller and smaller. Nevertheless, in spite of the small size of a contemporary digital camera module, consumers still demand excellent image quality.
As is well known, testing processes play a significant role in ensuring image quality of digital cameras. A typical testing device used in testing processes uses a modulation transfer function (MTF) testing apparatus to test the image quality of a lens module in the digital camera module. The MTF testing apparatus includes a platform and a through hole defined therein. The through hole is configured for supporting the lens module to be tested. However, after the lens module is tested, the lens module needs to be removed manually and another lens module can then be positioned on the through hole manually. Thus, the testing apparatus has a low efficiency in testing lens modules.
Furthermore, the MTF testing apparatus can inspect only one lens module at a time. This results in a low efficiency in testing lens modules and is unsatisfactory in industrial large-scale production of camera modules.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module testing device that has a relatively high testing efficiency and can achieve continuous large-scale testing of lens modules.
What is needed, therefore, is a testing method using the device.